Dearest
by Marchenhaft
Summary: Len, seorang pangeran yang tidak ingin menjadi raja. Gumi, seorang 'babysitter' yang ditugaskan untuk mengurusi Len. Apakah cinta terjadi diantara mereka? Oh, bahkan lebih. Len/Gumi. Multi-chap.
1. I: Kuning dan Hijau

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Dearest © Marchenhaft

Len/Gumi, slight Kaito/Miku

* * *

**DEAREST**

I: Kuning dan Hijau

.

.

"Keeper? Yang benar saja!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggebrak meja yang terbuat dari marmer mewah itu dengan geram, seakan-akan Ibunya baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat menghancurkan dunianya. Melihat Ibunya tidak bereaksi apa-apa, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan kembali duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan sosok wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan gaun merah itu.

"Baik, aku tahu kalau aku ini pangeran paling bebal dan tidak bisa melanjutkan status Ayah sebagai Raja kerajaan ini," sahut pemuda itu kesal. "Tapi tidak perlu sampai memanggil seorang Keeper juga, kan?"

Sang Ratu, yang berwajah cantik meskipun umurnya sudah mencapai kepala lima itu tetap tenang sambil meminum _earl gray tea_-nya. "Len, jangan merengek. Ini sudah keputusanku dengan Ayahmu," sahut Ratu dan menaruh cangkirnya, menatap Len dengan tajam.

"Tapi—ugh, Keeper itu semacam babysitter! Ia hanya akan menceramahiku soal ini-itu, memaksaku belajar, dan akhirnya mempengaruhiku untuk menjadi Raja!" lawannya, semakin kesal dengan jawaban yang Ibunya berikan. "Sudahlah! Berikan saja status itu kepada Rin! Aku lebih baik menjadi ksatia kerajaan dibandingkan menjadi Raja!"

"Rin sudah mendedikasikan dirinya menjadi pendeta kerajaan dan dia tidak bisa keluar dari kuil sembarangan, Len. Kau sudah lupa?" sahut Ratu menghela nafas, menyesal mengapa ia membiarkan anak lelakinya dilatih ilmu pedang dari kecil.

Len menggerutu dan mendecak berkali-kali, namun hanya dibalas dengan desahan sang Ratu. Satu, dua, lima, delapan, sepuluh menit berlalu dan tidak ada satu kata pun yang terucap dari mulut mereka berdua. Yang satu terlalu kesal untuk berbicara, sedangkan yang satu lagi terlalu lelah untuk berbicara.

"Sudahlah," Len beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan minum teh milik Ibunya. Sebelum Ratu bisa menghentikan atau mengatakan apapun pada Len, sosok anaknya yang sudah menginjak umur 17 tahun itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu mewah berwarna putih itu. Wanita itu menghela nafas, hanya berbicara seperti itu dengan anaknya saja lebih melelahkan daripada rapat selama tiga jam penuh dengan para penasehat kerajaan.

"Anda mau menambah tehnya lagi, Nyonya?" sahut seorang gadis berambut biru yang dikepang ke depan, mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau tua dengan bordiran perak yang indah.

Sang Ratu tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu. "Boleh, Miku," sahutnya. Miku, sang sekretaris sekaligus kepala pengurus perpustakaan kerajaan, menuangkan teh ke cangkir Ratu, lalu ia duduk di kursi yang baru saja ditinggalkan Len.

"Tuan Len sepertinya sedang dalam masa pemberontakan, bukan begitu, Nyonya?" Miku menyisip teh yang baru saja ia tuang.

"Ya, berbeda sekali dengan Rin. Gadis itu jauh lebih tenang dan berkepala dingin," sahut Ratu, menghela nafas. "Namun Len lebih memakai otot dibandingkan otak. Itu yang kukhawatirkan."

"Tapi, Nyoya, soal Keeper itu…apakah anda yakin dengan dia?" tanya Miku. "Keeper itu bukankah seperti babysitter sekaligus guru privat dan psikolog?"

"Aku cukup yakin," sahut Ratu mantap. "Keeper itu…gadis itu. Ia berasal dari dunia yang akan menampar keras Len."

"Gadis? Keeper yang anda sewa masih muda?"

Sang Ratu tersenyum lebar. "_Earl gray tea _buatanmu memang paling enak, Miku," sahutnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Miku sama sekali, membuatnya semakin terheran-heran.

.-.-.-.

"Oi, Len, kau ingin menjadi induk para monyet diatas sana?" ejek seorang pria berambut biru, mengenakan seragam ksatria yang lengkap.

Len, yang sedang menenangkan diri di atas pohon apel yang sedang berbuah, mendecak kesal. "Tolong, Kaito. Aku sedang beristirahat disini," desahnya kesal, memetik sebuah apel yang sudah ranum.

"Bertengkar dengan Baginda Ratu lagi, Len?"

Len tidak menjawab. Kaito menganggap itu sebagai 'ya'. Ia tertawa kecil dan duduk di dekat pohon itu. "Kasihan Ratu, ia kerepotan mengurusi urusan kerajaan bersama Ayahmu, Len," Kaito mulai menceramahi Len, yang disambut dengan sebuah apel yang melayang dari atas, mengenai kepala Kaito. "Hei! Kalau kau mau memberiku apel, tidak usah dilempar ke kepalaku, Len!"

"Tidak usah ikut-ikutan menceramahiku, Kaito!" balas Len kesal. Ia beranjak berdiri dan lompat ke bawah, tepat di sebelah kanan Kaito. "Aku ini ksatria yang memegang pedang, bukan calon raja yang kerjanya hanya duduk di kursi berjam-jam dengan para perdana menteri yang membosankan itu!"

"Len, pelankan suaramu!"

"Persetan dengan mereka! Lalu kenapa kalau mereka mendengarku menghina nama mereka? Apa peduli mereka?" bentak Len kesal.

Kaito dengan cepat mengunuskan pedangnya tepat di depan wajah Len, dan itu berhasil membuat laki-laki itu bungkam. "Diam, Len."

"Kau menantangku, Kaito?"

"Jika itu yang kau mau."

Len mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya, dan bersiap-siap menyerang Kaito dengan kekuatan penuh. Kaito sudah siap memasang pertahanan dan sudah membaca gerak-gerik Len—kalau saja Miku tidak tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka berdua; yang tentunya memecahkan kosentrasi Kaito.

Len menjitak kepalanya. "Ya ampun, Miku? Bisakah kau membaca situasi?" Len mendecak kesal, membuat Miku kembali menutup mulutnya. "Setengah jam lagi waktu istirahat, dan aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk berduaan dengan Kaito!"

Miku menggeram kesal. "Bukan itu, Tuan Len!" sahutnya, menengok ke belakang. "Keeper anda sudah datang." Sesaat setelah Miku mengatakan itu, mata Len langsung tertuju ke seorang gadis berambut hijau yang dikepang setengah dan diikat kebelakang menggunakan pita berwarna krem. Ia mengenakan gaun sederhana berwarna kuning cerah, dengan bordiran hijau dan pita yang berwarna sama. Senyumannya tulus dan lembut, tubuhnya mungil, seakan-akan dia adalah boneka porselin yang rapuh.

"Kee…per?" Len terbata-bata, baru kali ini ia melihat seorang Keeper yang masih muda dan begitu…manis. "Kau…Keeper-ku?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Iya, nama saya Megumi. Ah, anda bisa panggil saya Gumi saja," sahutnya, menggunakan suara yang lembut. Ia memberi hormat pada Len, lalu memberikannya senyuman yang membuat jantung Len terasa dipanah.

"Ah-uh, ya…" wajah Len memerah, dan ia berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan mata hijau milik Gumi. "Kau masih muda untuk seorang Keeper…uhm, Nona Gumi?"

"Gumi saja sudah cukup, Tuan Len," sahut Gumi. "Ya, saya masih 16 tahun. Tapi saya ini Keeper bersertifikat resmi, Tuan."

Cara Gumi berbicara menggunakan bahasa formal menggelitik Len, menginginkan gadis itu untuk berhenti berbicara dengan nada dan kalimat seperti itu. Namun, bibir Len terasa kelu. Ia tak ingin mengatakan apa-apa, karena ia merasa ia telah dikalahkan oleh Ibunya. Sepertinya, mempunyai Keeper semuda dan semanis Gumi tidak jelek juga—

_Ah, itu hanya _first impression _Len saja, bukan begitu?_

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

_Note: Untuk sekedar informasi yang sebenarnya juga rada engga penting; penampilan Len di fic ini kayak Len di PV Karakuri Burst/Ikasama Casino, rambutnya enggak diikat. Abisnya, Suzunosuke-sensei kalo gambar Len rambut dilepas ganteng ;;)_

Ini cuma saya doang atau FFnet sering error kalo di log-in? :/

Eniwei, saya kembali dengan fic bersambung Vocaloid! Karena kecintaan saya dengan pair Len/Gumi, akhirnya saya buat satu fic buat pair itu juga ;_;

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya! Please review!

Thank you~


	2. II: Roti dan Apel

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Dearest © Marchenhaft

Green Straight © raibuP

Len/Gumi, slight Kaito/Miku

* * *

**DEAREST**

II: Roti dan Apel

.

.

Len menggeliat di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Empuk, hangat, membuat ketagihan. Di musim semi seperti ini memang waktu yang paling tepat untuk bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur, bangun sesiang mungkin, dan melanjutkan waktu tidur di atas dahan pohon dimana kau bisa bermandikan cahaya matahari yang lembut.

Ah—baru saja ia kembali ke alam mimpinya yang indah, tapi selimut kesayangannya sudah ditarik hingga angin dari jendelanya yang terbuka menusuk tulangnya. "Argh, Gumi!" teriak Len kesal, beranjak duduk, dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang panjangnya sampai lehernya. "Bisakah kau tidak menganggu tidurku _sekali _saja?"

Gumi menghela nafas, melipat selimut, dan menaruhnya di dalam lemari dekat tempat tidur. "Tuan Len, ini sudah jam 10 pagi. Bukan jam normal untuk masih tertidur," sahut Gumi, masih menggunakan suaranya yang lembut. Namun, selama setengah tahun Gumi menjadi Keeper Len, di balik suara dan wajah yang lembut itu, tersimpan kengerian luar biasa yang bahkan dapat membuat Len tunduk.

"Tapi, Gumi, kemarin aku tidur malam karena mengerjakan esai yang kau tugaskan!"

"Lalu, apakah sudah selesai, Tuan?"

"B-Belum."

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah beralasan."

Mungkin, di seluruh kerajaan itu, hanya Gumi yang bisa menyeret Sang Pangeran Pecicilan itu ke dalam sebuah ruangan berisi ribuan buku, membuatnya duduk selama berjam-jam sambil mengajarinya berbagai hal. Memang, Len sedikit _down _ketika menyadari ia sedang diajar sejarah, matematika, ilmu alam dan sosial, atau geografi oleh seorang gadis yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya—namun ya sudahlah.

Yang Len sukai dari pengajaran Gumi adalah adanya pelajaran musik dan juga Gumi memberikannya waktu untuk berlatih pedang setiap harinya. Suara Gumi yang sedang bernyanyi menjadi favoritnya, setelah kakak kembarnya, Rin, yang juga memiliki suara yang indah, pergi membaktikan dirinya sebagai pendeta.

"Hari ini pelajarannya apa, Gumi?" tanya Len, mengganti kemeja putihnya dengan kemeja berwarna biru tua.

"Ilmu sosial," jawabnya sambil menyiapkan sepasang _boots _coklat tua yang terbuat dari kulit kesayangan Len. "Tapi, praktek langsung."

"Eh?" nafas Len tertahan ketika ia baru saja selesai mengkancingkan kemejanya. "Praktik langsung? Kita akan ke kota?"

Gumi mengangguk. "Iya, karena itu, cepat bersiap-siap. Kebetulan hari ini ada pertunjukkan musik di alun-alun kota," sahutnya, memberikan senyuman kepada wajah Len yang gembira.

"Yes!" teriak Len girang. "Kau Keeper terbaik, Gumi!"

"Saya tersanjung mendengarnya, Tuan."

"Ck, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, hentikkan formalitasmu," gerutu Len kesal sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya. "Mendengarnya membuat bulu kudukku merinding."

Gumi hanya tertawa kecil. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan kata-kata Len; bahkan ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menghentikkan cara berbicara yang sudah ia latih itu. Karena, jika suatu hari ia melepaskan diri dari belenggu formalitas itu…akan terjadi bencana.

-.-.-.-

"Sepertinya anda sangat diidolakan oleh warga, Tuan Len," Gumi mencoba menahan tawanya dengan tangan kanannnya. Setelah berkeliling kota dan berinteraksi dengan para warga, mereka mengambil beristirahat sebentar di sebuah bukit kecil yang sepi di pinggir kota, yang secara tidak resmi menjadi tempat kesayangan mereka berdua.

"Gumi, aku tahu kau sedang mengejekku," balas Len ketus.

"Mengejek? Saya? Oh tidak, Tuan—pffft."

"Tertawalah selagi kau masih bisa tertawa, Gumi! Aku tahu dari awal kita menginjakkan kaki di kota, para warga bukan menyapaku, tapi justru mengejekku 'Pangeran Pecicilan'!" geram Len, yang justru memancing tawa Gumi untuk keluar. Gadis itu tertawa lepas, seperti melupakan formalitas yang membatasi mereka berdua.

"P-Pangeran Pecicilan mereka bilang—ahahahaha—bagus, itu bagus sekali," sahut Gumi di sela tawanya. Len yang mulai kesal merangkul Gumi tiba-tiba, dan mencubit pipi Keeper-nya dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Afffh—Twuan Wleeeen!"

Len tertawa. "Kau sudah tahu nama ejekkan itu dari entah-kapan-tau, Gumi! Berhentilah menghinaku!"

"Aku tidak menghina anda, tapi—nama itu…hahahaha!"

"Gumi!"

Kehilangan keseimbangan, mereka berdua jatuh tertidur di atas rerumputan hijau yang terasa geli di kulit mereka. Kesunyian seketika menyelimuti mereka berdua setelah sadar akan posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat, tangan Len yang mendekap tubuh mungil Gumi, dan nafas yang saling beradu.

Kalau saja lengan Gumi tidak menjauhkan tubuh mereka, Len pasti akan terkalahkan oleh perasaannya yang menggebu-gebu. Gumi beranjak berdiri, mencoba bertingkah normal, dan melontarkan senyuman. "Ayo kembali ke alun-alun, Tuan. Sepertinya pertunjukkan musiknya akan dimulai." Gumi menuruni bukit dengan lincah, lalu diikuti Len yang masih memikirkan kejadian tadi.

Selama perjalanan mereka kembali ke alun-alun, kecanggungan menyelimuti. Entah apa yang harus dibahas dan entah apa yang harus dipermasalahi. Mereka tidak tahu dan bahkan enggan untuk mengetahuinya. Mereka berharap kedatangan seorang pencair suasana—

"Yo, Len, Gumi-chan!" panggil Kaito dari depan mereka bersama Miku disisinya. "Kalian juga mau nonton pertunjukkan?"

"Ya, kalian juga?" sahut Len, lega Kaito dan Miku datang tepat pada waktunya. Pasangan ksatria-sekretaris ini memang menjadi bintang di kerajaan, selain karena kombinasi mereka yang tampan dan cantik, mereka juga terkenal menarik perhatian karena kekonyolan yang tercipta dari kombinasi sifat mereka; Kaito yang sedikit konyol dan teledor dan Miku yang apik dan tegas. Oh, pertarungan pedang versus buku kamus super tebal sudah menjadi tontonan biasa di istana.

Suara drum dan bel dalam sebuah irama yang ceria menandakan pertunjukkan segera dimulai, dan perhatian mereka berempat tertuju pada sekelompok pemain musik yang terdiri atas pemain biola, _viola, cello_, terompet, dan drum kecil. Para warga ikut menari mengikuti irama yang ceria, dan dengan isyarat senyuman, mereka berempat ikut serta dalam tarian penuh tawa itu.

"Aah, Gumi-chan, Gumi-chan, ayo bernyanyi, hiasi musik kami!" ajak pemain biola begitu ia melihat Gumi di tengah para penonton. Para warga lain ikut menyoraki, menyemangati Gumi untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk mereka semua.

Len tersenyum tipis, mendorong punggung Gumi pelan. "Maju dan berikan pertunjukkan yang bagus," sahutnya.

Gumi menggembungkan pipinya dan akhirnya berjalan ke para pemain musik. Mereka terlihat sedang berdiskusi lagu apa yang akan dimainkan. "Baik, lagu yang akan kami mainkan dan Gumi-chan nyanyikan adalah lagi favorit Sang Pangeran Pecicilan," sahut pemain biola yang diikuti dengan 'ssst!' oleh Gumi. Len tersenyum. "_Green Straight._"

'_Kono sora ga kieyuku hi ga otozore_

_Me wo samashita_

_Sou kinou kizuietekureta no wa_

_Anata deshita'_

"Tidak terasa sudah setengah tahun dia hidup bersamamu, Len," Kaito menyikut lengan Len iseng. Len hanya nyengir spontan. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah tertarik menjadi raja?"

"Tidak."

'_Sukuenai kotoba_

_Hakichirasu koto mo aru_

_Dakedo mada kono kokoro wa_

"_Arigatou" nokotteru…'_

"Eh? Sampai sekarang?"

Len mengangkat bahunya. "Gumi memang mengajariku dasar-dasar menjadi raja yang baik. Tapi entah, aku tidak tertarik," mata Len terus tertuju pada Gumi yang sedang bernyanyi dan tersenyum riang.

'_Kyou kara anata no kaze ni naru_

_Dareka wo yuruseru youni_

_Tanoshii jikan wa kitto kono te kara hajimaru kara_

_Kitto anata no kaze ni naru'_

"Tapi…pengukuhanmu untuk menjadi raja itu dalam waktu dekat ini, Len! Kau tahu keadaan Ayahmu saat ini sudah sakit keras—"

"Kaito. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan _jangan _bawa nama Ayah?"

'_I can't hate you anymore_

_Tabidachi no ketsuito itsumono egao_

_Kore kara mo arigatou_

_You're fading, but I never_

_You're fading, but I never…'_

Kaito mulai salah tingkah, Miku pun menarik-narik kemeja Kaito mengisyaratkan kekasihnya untuk diam saja. Len terdiam, menciptakan dunianya sendiri di tengah keramaian yang sedang berdansa ceria. Di dalam otaknya terjadi _flashback _rentetan Tragedi Sang Raja—perang saudara, perebutan wilayah, kebakaran, korban, dan Raja yang akhirnya jatuh sakit sehingga tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Belum lagi ratusan orang yang mengincar kerajaan dan berulang kali menyelinap masuk istana.

"Aku…" gumamnya. "…takut."

'_Umaku hanasenai yoru ni wa_

_Kotoba wa wasurete kamawanai_

_Dare yori mo waratte waratte ikunda_

_Dare yori mo saigo ni naite'_

"Takut apa, Tuan Len?" tanya Miku, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Menjadi raja."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut memerintah. Takut kalau suatu hari akan mengecewakan semua orang yang percaya padaku."

'_Kyou kara anata no kaze ni naru_

_Dareka wo yuruseru youni_

_Kanashii koe ga tobikatte hito no seinishitaku temo_

_Kitto massugu hare ni naru_

_Kyou kara anata no kaze ni naru_

_Dareka wo yuruseru youni_

_Tanoshii jikan wa kitto kono te kara hajimaru kara_

_Kitto anata no kaze ni naru…'_

"Tapi, Len. Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi yang menjadi raja kami?" tanya Kaito, menatap Len yang sama sekali tidak berkeinginan menatap kembali dirinya. Kedua mata birunya terus tertuju pada Gumi, dan entah mengapa wajahnya terlihat tenang dan bahagia.

"Ayah pasti akan sembuh, Kaito," jawab Len mantap. "Aku menjaminnya."

"Tapi, Len!"

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" sahut Gumi tiba-tiba di samping Len, membuat pangeran itu terkejut. "Serius sekali."

"Ah—Gumi-chan," sahut Miku membentuk senyuman. "Mau membeli makanan? Sepertinya Tuan Len sudah lapar."

Gumi merengut kecil, meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Namun, Miku sudah menarik lengan Gumi dan kedua gadis itu menghampiri sebuah stand makanan. "Pak, saya pesan satu _apple pie _dan dua _bagelan _rasa _cinnamon,_" pesan Miku kepada pria tua yang menjaga stand makanan itu. "Kalau kamu, Gumi-chan? Pesankan untuk Tuan Len juga."

"Seperti biasa ya, Gumi-chan?" tanya pria itu tersenyum lembut. Gumi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ah, untuk Tuan Len satu _blueberry pie _dan roti daging, Pak," tambah Gumi. Pria itu memberikan dua kantung coklat berisikan pesanan mereka, setelah mereka membayar, Miku dan Gumi kembali menghampiri Kaito dan Len yang sedang duduk di pinggir alun-alun.

"Ini, Kaito. Dua _bagelan _kesukaanmu," sahut Miku seraya duduk di sisi Kaito, diikuti dengan Gumi yang duduk di dekat Len.

"Kau membeli seperti yang biasa, Gumi?" tanya Len, membuka kantung coklat yang diambilnya dari tangan Gumi.

"Iya," jawabnya singkat.

Kaito dan Miku menatap heran makanan yang dipesan Gumi, merengut hingga membuat Len dan Gumi mengerut juga. "Yang benar saja, roti dan apel saja?" Kaito angkat bicara sambil memakan _bagelan _favoritnya.

Miku menatap heran Gumi. "Kalau aku pergi ke kota, aku memang selalu memesan makanan ini saja," jelas Gumi dan memotong rotinya kecil lalu memakannya.

"Tapi—kenapa hanya roti dan apel?"

Merasa dirinya ditatap oleh Kaito heran, Len yang sedang menikmati roti dagingnya mengangkat bahunya. "Jangan tanya aku, Gumi tidak pernah memberitahukanku," sahut Len sambil mengunyah.

Gumi, yang tidak tahan ditatap dengan tatapan heran itu akhirnya angkat bicara. "Ini makananku sejak kecil. Ehm—kalian tahu bukan, kalau bertahun-tahun yang lalu ada banyak keluarga yang jatuh miskin hingga hanya bisa makan seperti ini?" mata Gumi mulai menerawang ke masa lalu. "Dulu, karena aku terlahir dalam keadaan keluarga yang seperti itu—aku terbiasa makan seperti ini. Ah, tidak usah khawatir, sekarang keadaan keluargaku sudah membaik."

Kesunyian melanda mereka berempat. Len yang awalnya melahap rotinya lapar berhenti mengunyah dan jatuh dalam dunia berpikirnya. _Dulu Gumi haru_s _harus berjuang hanya untuk makan saja, _pikirnya. _Bahkan di bawah kuasa Ayah yang baik hati, masih saja ada yang menderita…_

Kaito, yang tidak menyukai kesunyian yang terjadi, mulai memancing tawa mereka bertiga. Ia menceritakan berbagai cerita aib milik Len yang akhirnya membuat Miku dan Gumi tertawa. Len, yang sedang menjaga imejnya di tengah kerumunan warga, terpaksa hrus menahan amarahnya.

Namun, seketika Gumi menunjukkan wajah sedih, kesepian, bersalah, seakan-akan kedua mata hijaunya dapat melihat bencana dan kesengsaraan yang akan menimpa Tuannya tidak lama lagi.

_To be continued._

* * *

Green Straight-nya Gumi bagus banget loh. Apalagi yang di cover sama wotamin :3

Review, please!


	3. III: Kejujuran dan Misteri

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Dearest © Marchenhaft

Len/Gumi, slight Kaito/Miku

* * *

**DEAREST**

III: Kejujuran dan Misteri

.

"Ayah sakit keras." Len angkat bicara. Gumi yang sedang menyulam menghentikkan kegiatannya. Di balik matanya yang malas, ia menyimpan kesedihan tak berujung. "Entah kau tahu atau tidak, tapi sekarang ia sedang sekarat."

Len, yang sedang tiduran malas di sofa perpustakaan dengan sebuah buku yang tidak ia baca sama sekali diatas dadanya menengok ke arah Keeper-nya yang duduk di seberangnya itu, mengharapkan gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Gumi?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau diam?"

Gumi menatap balik kedua mata biru itu. "Kata-kata saya tidak bisa membantu apa-apa, Tuan. Jadi saya memilih diam." Gumi berkata datar. "Apa daya saya? Saya bukan tabib, bukan juga orang pintar. Saya juga tidak pintar menghibur orang lain."

Len terkekeh geli, pernyataan yang jujur dan apa adanya, sesuai yang ia harapkan. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Karena sudah jujur."

Gumi menggigit bibirnya. Merasa bersalah.

-.-.-.-.-

Kaito membuka koran itu lebar-lebar, hingga Len yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya dapat melihat apa yang tertulis di dalamnya. "_Rare One _ditemukan di pesisir kerajaan dan di karantina." Kaito bergumam. "Ck, untuk apa di karantina, pula. Mereka kan bisa membantu kita dalam industri atau pengobatan."

"_Rare One, _eh." Len berkata datar, mencoba membaca isi artikelnya. _Rare One—_Sang Langka—adalah jenis manusia yang benar-benar jarang ditemui. Mereka memiliki fisik yang sama seperti manusia kebanyakan; namun mereka spesial, super spesial. Ada kekuatan khusus yang menggeliat di dalam tubuh mereka, dan kekuatan mereka dapat menguntungkan, namun bisa juga sebaliknya. "Semoga mereka beruntung."

Kaito melipat kembali koran itu, lalu membuka telapak tangannya. Sebuah kobaran api tersulut tanpa ada bantuan alat apapun. Koran itu langsung dibakarnya, tanpa bersisa sedikitpun. "Ya, semoga mereka beruntung," sahutnya. "Semoga mereka menemukan jalan menuju istana ini. Tempat Pelindung Sang Langka."

Len menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tak gatal. "Sampai kapan kita bertingkah sebagai pemimpin negeri ini? Aku bahkan sama sekali bukan pangeran. Ayahku tidak sakit keras; ia masih sehat bugar. Keluarga ini juga bukan keturunan kerajaan sama sekali—yah, memang Rin mendedikasikan dirinya menjadi pendeta kerajaan."

"Memang bukan keturunan kerajaan. Tapi bangsawan yang kelewatan kaya raya." Kaito menimpali, sedikit terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, mual membicarakan itu." Len beranjak berdiri. "Yang kubingungkan hanya satu."

Kaito tersenyum tipis. "Ah. Soal itu, Len?" Kaito menyahut, membuang semua kata-kata formal yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Aku bukan pangeran. Ini bukan kerajaan…" suara Len sedikit terdengar curiga. "Kenapa Ibu menyewa seorang Keeper? Parahnya, Gumi mengajariku tentang dasar-dasar menjadi raja."

"Kau memang akan menjadi Raja, Len," ejek Kaito. "Raja untuk Para Langka. Iya bukan?"

"Tapi itu beda urusan, Kaito." Len menghela nafas. "Gumi adalah manusia biasa. Dan mengapa Ibu menyusupkan seorang manusia biasa, ke istana yang isinya _Rare One _semua?"

Kaito mengangkat bahu. Len menggerutu kesal.

Misteri ini berlanjut tanpa ujung.

_To be continued._

* * *

__Hayo, siapa yang bisa nebak misteri semua ini? /plak

Review, please!


	4. IV: Pengakuan dan Pelukan

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Dearest © Marchenhaft

Len/Gumi, slight Kaito/Miku

* * *

**DEAREST**

IV: Pengakuan dan Pelukan

.

.

Len menatap Gumi lekat-lekat, membuat gadis itu risih. Ia menjadi tak kosentrasi membaca bukunya. "Tuan Len," akhirnya dia angkat bicara. "Maaf, bisakah anda berhenti menatap saya seperti…_itu? _Jujur saja, saya risih."

"Ah, maaf. Tidak sengaja." Len terlihat panik.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Tuan?" tanya Gumi, menutup bukunya dan menghampiri Len. Ia menunduk, membuat wajahnya dan wajah Len hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal saja. "Anda terlihat…gugup."

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." _Bagaimana aku tidak terlihat gugup kalau wajahmu sedekat ini?_

"Bohong."

"Benar."

"Tugas anda bertambah dua kali lipat kalau anda berbohong, ya."

"Coba saja."

Gumi menghela nafas. Ancaman tugas saja tidak mempan. "Baiklah, saya akan berhenti memaksa," sahutnya, kembali ke kursinya dan membaca buku.

Len menelan ludah. Ia harus mengatakannya kalau tidak—

"Ah, iya, Tuan Len…" Gumi tiba-tiba memecahkan lamunan Pangeran Pecicilan itu. "Sepertinya anda harus segera latihan. Kalau tidak kekuatan anda akan memudar. Menjadi _Rare One _itu sulit, ya?"

"Oh, iya...Eh?"

-.-.-.-.

Len menggebrak meja. Teko berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga-bunga keemasan bergetar, namun Sang Ratu tetap meminum _chamomile tea_-nya dengan tenang. "Sudah lama kau tidak menggebrak meja saat Ibu sedang meminum teh," gumamnya, sedikit menghina. "Ada apa dengan Gumi? Biasanya waktumu tersita terlalu banyak dengan gadis itu sehingga tak sempat marah-marah seperti biasanya."

Len menggeram kata-kata yang tidak jelas, dan menggebrak meja sekali lagi. "Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?"

"Kalau kau itu ternyata temperamental? Bukankah sudah kelihatan jelas?" tanya Sang Ratu polos.

"Argh! Bukan!" bantah Len. "Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku ini _Rare One_?"

Sang Ratu menaruh cangkirnya, dan bertepuk tangan pelan. "Oh, selamat, selamat," ejeknya. "Selain temperamental, ternyata anakku juga bodoh. Selamat, selamat."

"Ap—"

"Len, pikirkan pakai logika," potong wanita itu tajam. "Bagaimana seorang Keeper, yang bertugas mengurusimu, tidak tahu detail-detail hidupmu? Bahkan Gumi sepertinya tahu apa ucapan yang pertama kali kau ucapkan saat kau lahir."

"Tapi, Ibu! Ini istana untuk _Rare One_—" Len sedikit menahan kata-katanya begitu satu ide logis muncul di otaknya. "Apa jangan-jangan Gumi itu sebenarnya _Rare One _yang Ibu selundupkan ke istana sebagai Keeper?"

Sang Ratu tertawa dengan nada mengejek. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton opera sabun sepertinya, Len." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Ibu berani bersumpah kalau Gumi itu bukan _Rare One_."

"Jadi…dia satu-satunya manusia yang bukan _Rare One _di istana ini? Tapi dia tahu kebenaran yang sebenarnya di balik istana ini?"

"Yang ia tahu seluruh penghuni istana ini adalah _Rare One._ Entahlah kalau ia tahu lebih banyak lagi," jawab Sang Ratu, kembali menyisipkan tehnya. "Keingintahuan gadis itu mengerikan. Saking mengertikannya dalam umur semuda itu dia menjadi Keeper profesional dengan kualitas jasa tingkat atas."

Len menggigit bibir. Kini, ia mau tak mau harus memberitahukan segalanya ke gadis itu. Asal-usulnya. Kekuatannya. Sisi monsternya.

-.-.-.-.-

"Lalu, apa rencanamu untuk memberitahu Gumi tentang kekuatanmu?" tanya Kaito, berlipat tangan, sedikit mengejek. "Tidak mungkin kan, kau tiba-tiba datang dan bilang, 'Gumi, aku seorang monster'?"

Len menggeram. "Aku datang padamu untuk berdiskusi, Kaito. Jangan memulai pertikaian lagi."

"Baik, baik, mengerti." Kaito terkekeh geli. "Menurutku, bicarakan saja apa adanya. _Eye to eye. _Serius, tapi santai. Jangan sampai ada intens, yah, kayak kalian ngobrol kayak biasanya."

"Tapi, Kaito!" Len mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku takut Gumi akan menghindariku! Kau tahu, sejak kecil, semua orang non-_Rare One _menghidariku karena takut! Untung saja sekarang kita memakai kedok 'kerajaan'!"

"Len," panggil Kaito. "Kau…menyayangi Gumi?"

Len menelan ludah. "Ya…bukankah itu wajar?" sahutnya, berkeringat dingin, pipi memerah. "Dia sudah menjagaku selama setahun terakhir, dan…"

"Bukan, bukan sebagai Keeper atau apalah itu, omong kosong." Kaito memotong. "Tapi sebagai seorang gadis. Sebagai seorang Gumi saja."

Wajah Len semakin memerah. "A—Aku…eh, itu—soal Gumi…" Len terbata-bata. "Ah, lupakan saja! Aku akan berbicara langsung dengan Gumi! _Eye to eye, _sesuai keinginanmu!"

Kaito menepuk kedua tangannya. "Berjuang, Pangeran!"

"Berisik!"

-.-.-.-

"Gumi, aku ini monster." Len menunjukkan wajah datar. Kata-kata ambigu barusan terucapkan karena dalam otaknya terlalu banyak rangkaian kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan, namun entah mengapa yang keluar justru kalimat yang Kaito katakan barusan.

Gumi mengedpikan matanya. "Eh?"

Len menelan ludah. "Um, itu hanya kiasan…" sahutnya, mencari-cari kata-kata yang tepat. "Yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…kamu tahu apa kekuatanku?"

"Tahu."

"Kamu tidak menganggapku seekor…monster?"

Gumi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya. "Tuan hanya manusia biasa yang diberikan kelebihan. Itu saja. Kenapa harus menganggap diri Tuan itu monster?"

"Karena aku…kekuatanku ini pernah mengambil nyawa orang?" Len menatap Gumi. "Entah kau sudah tahu atau tidak…tangan ini…pernah membunuh 20 orang sekaligus. Tanpa kusadari. Mengerikan…" suaranya mulai bergetar. "Dan kau tetap tidak menganggapku monster?"

Gumi tersenyum, mengenggam kedua tangan Len yang bergetar. "Kalau Tuan adalah monster, saya rela menjadi penyihir gila," sahutnya lembut, menempelkan keningnya ke kening Len. "Saya adalah Keeper Tuan. Saya akan selalu berada disisi Tuan, apapun bentuk anda. Monster, penyihir, setan, iblis. Saya—"

Tak kuat mendengar kelanjutannya, Len mendekap Gumi erat. "Cukup." Detak jantung Len mulai berdebar kencang; membuatnya meyakinkan akan pemikirannya tentang Gumi. "Jangan dilanjutkan. Aku akan menangis."

Gumi tertawa. Len dapat merasakan hembusan nafas lembut gadis itu di lehernya. "Kalau anda mau menangis, menangis saja." Gumi menepuk pundak Len. "Jangan ditahan. Kesedihan tidak boleh ditahan; tapi anda harus sembunyikan di depan orang lain, namun keluarkan saja di depan orang-orang yang anda percayai dan anda kasihi."

"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau gaunmu penuh air mata, loh."

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya masih punya banyak stok gaun seperti ini," canda Gumi. Dan ia merasakan air mata menetes di bahunya. Gumi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya terus memeluk sosok laki-laki yang kuat namun rapuh itu, membebaskannya dari predikat monster dari dalam dirinya.

"Lihat, mana ada monster yang menangis karena kata-kataku barusan?" timpal Gumi, memancing tawa Len untuk keluar.

"Bisa saja kau," gumam Len, tersenyum di pundak Gumi. Tenggelam dalam wangi _vanilla _tubuh gadis itu, pikiran Len mulai ringan. Tangan kanannya beranjak mengenggam tangan mungil Gumi, memainkan jemari-jemari lentik gadis itu. "Tanganmu lembut."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Gumi. Len mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah gadis itu, menempelkan keningnya ke kening Gumi. "Hei," bisiknya lembut. "Kenapa diam?"

"Tidak…" jawab Gumi. "Hanya saja, posisi ini…"

"Kamu tidak nyaman?" tanya Len, yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Gumi. "Lalu, kenapa?"

Gumi mengiggit bibir. "Saya…merasa terlalu nyaman dan…" suaranya bergetar, seperti akan pecah menjadi tangisan. "Sehingga saya berasa berdosa."

Len terkekeh kecil, memainkan rambut hijau Gumi. "Kenapa berdosa? Kita tidak melanggar peraturan apa-apa disini," sahutnya. "Dewa tidak melarang untuk berada di posisi seperti ini, bukan? Kecuali kalau kau ini pendeta."

Gumi menaruh kepalanya di pundak Len, mencium wangi khas milik Pangeran Pecicilan itu, tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka kini menjadi sebuah kenyamanan tersendiri. Sebuah oasis di tengah emosi mereka yang saling bercampur.

Dan, ia berandai. Menutup matanya. _Andai aku lebih cepat bertemu denganmu._

_To be continued._

* * *

Len, kau menggemaskan sekali. #dibakar

Maaf chapter sebelumnya (sangat) pendek. Nikmati chapter ini juga ya, jangan lupa review :3

Thank You~


End file.
